Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the main protagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover along with Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, Bowser, Kirby, Mario, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Out of all the characters in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, Sonic is the most developed character in terms of personality due to his many hardships throughout the series. History Development, First, and Second Cycle During the development cycle of the Smash World, Sonic lived a normal life, but things began to go downhill without Sonic's knowledge, starting with Amy Rose, who was in love with Sonic, being deceived into thinking Sonic had chosen Sally Acorn over her, resulting in Amy leaving Mobius with the mysterious V.E.G.A. organization with a creepypasta clone taking her place. Sonic would later experience tragedy after finding out that Sally, who he loved as much as running, was brutally murdered. Unaware that "Amy" was responsible for this act, Sonic buried Sally in the cemetery and spent the majority of his time paying his respects to her, but would usually hide his sadness with his overconfident personality. However, things hit the lowest point for Sonic during Mecha Sonic's massacre, where all of Sonic's friends except for Shadow were killed. Although Mecha Sonic was eventually defeated and Sonic's friends were revived as well, Mobius became a burning wasteland, resulting in Sonic and his friends relocating to Earth. During the first cycle, Sonic would spend his days travelling the world of Smash, becoming acquainted with most of its inhabitants. One day, Sonic was relaxing in Green Hill Zone when he met Captain Falcon and Meta Knight for the first time while Captain Falcon was trying to get Meta Knight to join his team in the upcoming tournament. Sonic and Captain Falcon then competed in a race, with the condition being that if Sonic won, Captain Falcon would have to use the Bridge of Eldin as his base for the tournament, although Captain Falcon misinterpreted this as having to stay at the Bridge of Eldin for the whole tournament, while Sonic and Meta Knight would join Captain Falcon in the tournament if Captain Falcon, despite Meta Knight not wanting to enter the tournament. Ultimately, Sonic won the race, and rejected Captain Falcon's offer to join his team, recruiting Link and Toon Link to be his teammates as they were watching the final part of the race. Sonic and Captain Falcon then developed a rivalry, although Sonic found Captain Falcon to be annoying after his refusal to accept that Sonic won the tournament, and would usually attempt to avoid the Bridge of Eldin as often as possible. Sometime after the tournament, Sonic met Meta Knight again, although Meta Knight didn't bother to remember Sonic, and learned that Meta Knight found fighting to be boring, resulting in Sonic engaging Meta Knight in battle with Link and Toon Link, only to lose badly. Despite this, Sonic told Meta Knight that their fight was fun, although Meta Knight didn't share these thoughts and lectured Sonic for having an unbalanced team like Captain Falcon, who Meta Knight ran into on the Bridge of Eldin with Marth and Ike. Later, Sonic met Mario and Luigi for the first time, and learned that Luigi was upset that Mario got more attention than him, resulting in Sonic taking Luigi to Samus Aran's house. Sonic and Luigi eventually arrived at Samus' house, but failed to notice Mario got intercepted by Captain Falcon on the Bridge of Eldin. Sonic then threw Luigi down to the floor after breaking into Samus' house, triggering the wrath of the short-tempered Charizard known as Liz. However, Sonic would soon reunite with Mario, who came with Captain Falcon, Marth, and Ike, resulting in Samus spotting what was happening, and attempted to hug Sonic. After learning that Mario got eaten by a Bulborb and was saved by Solid Snake, a Yoshi arrived at Samus' house to invite her to a rave party at Castle Siege, which Ike revealed was his home. Sonic and Captain Falcon then convinced the Yoshi herd living at Castle Siege to move in with Samus since she had much more things to do at her place, much to Liz's chargin. After this, Sonic battled the Mario Bros. and won, and later said goodbye after they left. Following his adventure with Mario and Luigi, Sonic accidentally stumbled upon Midna's lair and activated the cloning machine, creating two Sonic clones. Knowing that he'll be in trouble for this, Sonic shoved the clones onto Kirby despite the fact that Kirby was hungry and agitated. Sonic later found out that Kirby was also in the Bulborb's belly and fled, and agreed to help Kirby find food, but ran into Liz and Sarge the Charizard at Delfino Plaza. After Kirby angered Liz, Sonic watched as Kirby beat both Liz and Sarge, and the two Charizard joined Sonic and Kirby in their hunt for food after Liz learned of the Sonic clones. Eventually, Sonic, Liz, Sarge, and Kirby confronted King Dedede since Kirby blamed him for the lack of food. Although Kirby beat King Dedede, Sonic and the others were ambushed by the Sonic clones, which now consisted of four Sonics, and the R.O.B. Bros., who ultimately captured the group. However, Sonic, Kirby, Liz, and Sarge managed to escape due to the incompotence of the R.O.B. Bros., but got into a skirmish with Wolf O'Donnell along the way. Although Kirby won and took back half of the food from Midna, Sonic and the others were forced to leave Liz behind after Wolf teleported them out, although Sonic believed Liz would be happier without Samus annoying her to death. Sonic later travelled to Hyrule Temple, where he saw Bowser and Ganondorf training together, and overheard Ganondorf tell Bowser that the Tier List was irrelevant. After seeing Bowser improve as a result of this and taking down the Top Tiers, Sonic began to follow Bowser and watch him compete in exhibition matches. Sonic would later watch Bowser fight against Meta Knight and was awestruck that Bowser lost, but nearly beat Meta Knight in the process. However, things took a turn for the worse when Ganondorf joined the Revolutionaries, but later attempted his own rebellion after the group's disbandment. Sonic pursued Ganondorf, meeting up with Captain Falcon and Meta Knight along the way, to Final Destination, but was quickly overpowered by Ganondorf after thwarting his dark ambitions to become the new Creator. However, Sonic ultimately defeated Ganondorf after witnessing Captain Falcon and Link sacrifice themselves to try and stop Ganondorf, with Captain Falcon telling Sonic to always live his life to the fullest. Sonic and Meta Knight then attempted to find Bowser and the others since they fought Zelda, but learned that Princess Peach died protecting Bowser from Zelda, with Zelda being killed by Link before his own death. After learning about Ascent Mode from Ike, Sonic became determined to acquire his own Ascent Mode without being consumed by his anger like Mario, Bowser, and Zelda were, or needing a sticker like Ike, since Sonic knew Ganondorf would return. Shortly after the funeral for the fallen, Sonic remained at the cemetery to train himself and unlock his Ascent Mode, where he was confronted by Fox and Falco since Fox wanted to pay his respects. Although Fox merely reprimanded Sonic for training in a cemetery, where he might accidentally damage the graves, Falco angered Sonic by insulting the fallen, saying that low tiers didn't deserve graves, causing Sonic to lash out at Falco because Captain Falcon, Peach, and Link gave up their lives to save everyone. Sonic and Falco then decide to fight at Green Hill Zone in three days. After Falco leaves, Fox explains to Sonic that Falco only respects tiers who are very strong, and takes Sonic to Charizard Gym for training, where Sonic meets Sarge again, although neither of them remember their earlier encounter. After finishing his first day of training, Sonic is greeted by Falco, who proceeds to belittle Sarge and Sonic until Meta Knight arrives and reprimands Falco for his coldness. Sonic then learns that Sarge once trained Falco, but Falco eventually dropped out after he felt he had surpassed Sarge. Meta Knight then takes Sonic to Distant Planet to find out why he was training at Charizard Gym. Sonic then explains to Meta Knight that he wants to unlock Ascent Mode without anger or stickers, prompting Meta Knight to take Sonic to Final Destination where he challenges Sonic to a Stamina Battle. Although Sonic refuses to give up, Meta Knight has Sonic pushed to the edge until Sonic has a vision of Peach, Captain Falcon, and Link. Sonic is then shown a glimpse of the future by Peach, who informs Sonic about Solaris. After Sonic promises to keep this information to himself, Peach proceeds to transform the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, unlocking Sonic's Ascent Mode while making it impossible for him to lose his memories. Sonic then regains consciousness and narrowly defeats Meta Knight after being knocked out three times. Meta Knight then arranges for Sonic and Falco to fight a Stamina Battle at Pokemon Stadium 2. When Marth and Mario attempt to attack Falco after he degrades the fallen once again, Sonic tells them to let him handle Falco as Meta Knight shows the record of the battle he just had with Sonic, although Falco dismisses the video as fake. Sonic then battles against Falco to his hardest, and ultimately prevails after being knocked out twice. Sonic then makes amends with Falco, and later battles against Bowser at Temple where they ultimately tie. During the second cycle, Sonic arrives to aide Mario, Bowser, and the reincarnated Princess Peach against Link, who has become disillusioned with his role as a hero, but is ultimately pushed into a corner even after Lucario and Wolf arrive to help. However, the fight is left inconclusive after Peach summons Shadow the Hedgehog via Assist Trophy, as Shadow takes Sonic, Bowser, Mario, Peach, Link, and Lucario to a location that resembles the Fountain of Dreams, and reveals that their fates are intertwined, and proceeds to unlock Peach and Lucario's Ascent Mode while giving Peach a Star Rod. Present Day In the finale of Season 4, Sonic becomes a member of the Heroes of Legend. In Season 5, after Jesse's death, Sonic, Naruto, and Drago leave the Institute, thinking they can't face the others ever again, especially Ren. The trio decide to train on Neathia, hoping Fabia wouldn't mind. However they were only allowed to train there after defeating Sasuke, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Kazarina. Afterwards, they are made members of the Neathian Castle Knights. In Season 8, Sonic is forced to hide with Psycho Kirby. However, Sonic leaves and fights against a shadow of Bowser, but is defeated. Sonic was then put under Xaos' control, but is freed when Naruto transfers some of his positive energy into Sonic. After defeating Xaos, Sonic is embedded with the power of the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Sonic is on the sidelines due to having to train to control his new powers. Prior to the final battle against Mag Mel, Sonic and the other Heroes of Legend are forced to battle illusions of their past foes in another dimension. In Season 13, Sonic and Goku attempt to bring their friends back to their senses, but are defeated by Zombie Spider-Man and Psycho Kirby and his essence is returned to the Smash core. Sonic is revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 14, Sonic is unwillingly sacrificed to boost Pandoria's power. He is revived after Pandoria is destroyed. In Season 17, Sonic and Shadow are teleported to Mobius for the final showdown with Infinity Mecha Sonic. Sonic leaves midway through the battle to help his friends battle against Yami Bakura and Zorc. In Season 20, Sonic and the other Heroes of Legend fuse with Naruto in order to help him defeat and purify Samus Aran. After the fight, Sonic is restored on the Space Colony Ark. During the Time Eater Arc, Sonic teams up with his past self in order to repair the damaged timeline. In Season 22, Sonic develops hatred towards Meta Knight after he slaughters Tails, (who was brainwashed earlier by Yami Bakura) Knuckles, Amy (later revealed to be a creepypasta clone), and Cream the Rabbit. Eventually, this hatred causes Sonic to become a Dark Hero of Legend, becoming an antagonist as a result. Sonic is later released from his hatred, but allows himself to be locked up due to his actions. Later, Sonic and Ren are forced to defect from the Heroes of Legend after being blackmailed by Zelda. Sonic later abandons Zelda and attempts to redeem himself in the eyes of his friends. Sonic ultimately sacrifices his life to save Shadow from Wiseman, and is brought to the Smash Core to recover. Later, Sonic and the other Heroes of Legend (except Anubias and Sellon) sacrifice their lives to prevent Samus from destroying the Earth. Sonic is later revived along with the other Heroes of Legend when Bowser forces the Offspring of Zorc out of the Millennium Ring, which the Heroes of Legend had at the time. In Season 23, Sonic assists his friends during their struggle against the villains, and later saves his Dreamcast era counterpart from Dr. Eggman and the other villains. In Season 24, following the destruction of Smash City, Sonic comes to the conclusion that Mechtavius Destroyer is trying to break the Heroes of Legend's spirits. In Season 25, Sonic's theory comes true when Mephiles the Dark launches a smear campaign that results in the Heroes of Legend's fall from grace. After losing control during a fight against Mephiles and Metal Sonic which is broadcast on television, Sonic breaks down crying due to being emotionally shattered and losing most of his friends except for Naruto, Goku, Zombie Spider-Man, Psycho Kirby, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Sasuke Uchiha, Zombie Wasp, Anubias, Sellon, Pichu, Sakura Haruno, Gohan, Bowser, Ben Tennyson, and Shadow, who have also been disgraced in the eyes of the public, as well as Taylean, and Mecha Sally. During the finale of Season 26, Sonic picks up Caliburn the Sword/Excalibur after Mechtavius Destroyer fuses with all the other villains to combat the psychopathic Mechtogan Destroyer. In Season 32, Sonic realizes how hard the others are trying to keep up with the Heroes of Legend after witnessing Marth access Hyper Mode 2 and hearing how he obtained it out of frustration at being unable to help the Heroes of Legend. Later, Sonic learns from the Watcher that Solaris caused Master Hand's insanity, which depresses Sonic since he couldn't prevent Solaris' ressurection, blaming himself for everything that has happened recently and states that Zombie Giant-Man is right in thinking the Earth is corrupt, and that Meta Knight was right in viewing the Heroes of Legend as a threat. However, the other Heroes of Legend encourage Sonic not to give up, reminding him how he always fought to protect his friends even if they didn't trust him and how he isn't alone. This restores Sonic's spirit, and Sonic then declares that the Heroes of Legend will find a way to put an end to the cycle of chaos and fight for dominance, and bring peace back to the dimensions. Following the battle on Angel Island, Sonic becomes convinced that there is no way to save the Earth, and declares that the Heroes of Legend are done. Sonic then returns to HQ, where he has a talk with E-123 Omega, who ultimately convinces Sonic to fight on. Sonic then learns from Jill about the Heroes of Legend's fallout, and vows to bring the group back together. Sonic later battles alongside the other Heroes of Legend against Mechtavius Destroyer, and realizes to defeat him they must thrust him into the Sun. While the other Creator's Triune and the Dimensional Colossus, the combined form of every planet from every dimension, hold Mechtavius Destroyer at bay, Sonic rushes into Mechtavius Destroyer's core, but is unable to break his shield. However, Sonic recieves Ring power from all the dimensions, and with the power of a million Rings, Sonic penetrates Mechtavius Destroyer's shield and thrusts him into the Sun, effectively saving the dimensions from Mechtavius Destroyer. Relieved that it's finally over, Sonic is congratulated by the other Heroes of Legend, but he tells them they all won together and thanks everyone for their help, and even tells Zombie Giant-Man covertly that if Zombie Wasp has moved on to someone else, then he should accept it and move on himself. Sonic later has his final battle against Dr. Eggman, and helps deliver the finishing blow to Rosalina after she interrupts the battle with the intent of becoming the new Creator. After defeating Rosalina, Sonic is shocked by the sudden return of Dr. Eggman after he was teleported away by Rosalina, but is surprised when Dr. Eggman asks him to kill him. Sonic then proceeds to kill Dr. Eggman with a Chaos Torrent, effectively saving the dimensions from Dr. Eggman's wrath. Later, Sonic learns that Mechtavius Destroyer survived, but is forced to shift his focus towards Rosalina, Fawful, and the Dark Star when they all attempt to make their rise to power. Following this, Sonic and the other Heroes of Legend are attacked by the other heroes and villains, who believe that the Heroes of Legend are the catalysts of the apocalypse. For some unknown reason, Sonic is the only Hero of Legend who isn't caught up fighting against one of the others. During the chaos, Sonic watches as Ganondorf initiates an unknown ritual while protecting himself with a stone barrier, and realizes Ganondorf decieved them. Sonic is then approached by Zero Two, who shows him the Dark Prophecy and tells him to read it. As a result, Sonic learns both Ganondorf's true goal, and that Master Hand deceived the others and was responsible for everything that has happened up until now. Furious at the deception, Sonic decides to confront Master Hand to put an end to the madness once and for all. Aware that he won't be able to get the others to help, Sonic realizes he is on his own this time, but is confident he can win. After Zero Two points out that Master Hand plans to descend from above the barrier, Sonic reverses the teleportation system by carving the Smash symbol on the barrier. Before leaving, Sonic tells Naruto and Marth that if he doesn't make it back, he is leaving everyone's fate in their hands. Upon arriving at Master Hand's domain, Master Hand communicates with Sonic. Sonic then reveals that he knows everything and demands Master Hand face him. However, Master Hand has Sonic undergo one of three trials to prove himself, though Sonic decides to do all three trials, unaware that Master Hand is merely distracting him. Upon learning of the conditions of the trials, Sonic temporarily leaves to pick up Caliburn. Sonic then begins the trials, but upon being forced to fight Giga Bowser, Sonic demands that Master Hand allows him to do all the trials at once, which Master Hand gladly allows. Sonic then unleashes his full power against Master Hand's copies, but is too late to prevent Master Hand's restoration. Furious at the deception, Sonic is then shown by Master Hand what his friends are doing, and learns of Ganondorf's transformation into Demise and witnesses Master Hand teleport the copies Sonic defeated to his friends' location. Sonic then asks Master Hand why he is doing this, and reminds him that Tikal betrayed her friends because she was loyal to Master Hand, only for Master Hand to state she may become a threat that must be destroyed. Realizing that the others are in danger, Sonic teleports Caliburn back to Zenet Surrow. Sonic then tells Master Hand that he is going to destroy him and undo all the damage he caused. However, Sonic is quickly pushed into a corner when none of his attacks work on Master Hand. Sonic then starts using the Heroes of Legend's weapons, but they fail to do damage as well. Sonic is mercilessly assaulted by Master Hand during all this, and is about to give up as he is running out of options. Master Hand takes advantage of this and proceeds to mock Sonic for his arrogance, and reveals that he infused the Beam Sword with his power while Crazy Hand infused the Lip's Stick with his power. However, Sonic realizes that this is Master Hand's weakness. Sonic then states that he has won. Sonic then pulls out the Lip's Stick and destroys it to kill Crazy Hand forever. Sonic also pulls out the Beam Sword and destroys it as well. Afterwards, Sonic says that Master Hand is finished, and proceeds to deliver the finishing blow to Master Hand, permanently destroying the deranged Creator for good. In Season 33, Sonic's view on the world began to change drastically. Having discovered Master Hand's attempt to combine Phazon and Dark Matter, and remembering what Ganondorf said about how the Heroes of Legend had to change their ways, and how Zero Two said that he consumed worlds with Dark Matter to pacify them, Sonic comes to the conclusion that the only way to obtain peace throughout the dimensions is to take away their free will. As the first part of his plan, Sonic keeps the block on Phaaze active, causing Dark Samus to find Bass to inform him of the situation. Sonic later causes Bass to go beserk through some Phazon he touched earlier. Presumably in an attempt to get the other Heroes of Legend to help, Sonic allows Goku to lock onto his energy, although Shadow is the only one who comes to Phaaze. Sonic then puts Shadow to the test by having him fight clones of the Heroes of Legend. Shadow succeeds in this task and, unaware of Sonic's identity, demands that Sonic tells him who he is. Sonic willingly reveals his identity to Shadow, much to his rival's horror and shock. While it seems that Sonic has lost his way, it is later revealed that Ganondorf was manipulating Sonic as part of his plan. In Season 34, Sonic learns that Mephiles was controlling Master Hand, and later enters the Neo Smash Champion Tourney with the rest of the Heroes of Legend in order to locate him. During the tournament, Sonic learns of Mecha Sally's revival after being confronted by the vengeful robot. Sonic attempts to convince Mecha Sally of his innocence, but Mecha Sally refuses to believe Sonic. Sonic ultimately finds himself forced to fight against Mecha Sally in order to prove his innocence. However, as time goes on with Mecha Sally's desire for revenge, Sonic loses hope in Mecha Sally, and believes the only way to save her is to kill her so she won't sink any lower. However, Sonic is ultimately overwhelmed by Mecha Sally in their rematch, but Mecha Sally is unable to kill him due to their past. While Mecha Sally finally believes that she was wrong, Sonic reveals that he recruited Ganondorf into the Heroes of Legend and helped ressurect Mechtavius Destroyer, causing Mecha Sally to once again view Sonic as her enemy, although Sonic teleports the other Heroes of Legend back to Subspace before she can kill them. Sonic then reveals that he isn't ready for Mecha Sally to forgive him, and plans to defeat Mephiles before he tries to save Mecha Sally. In Season 35, Sonic learns that Fleetway Super Sonic is actually a malevolent entity known as Sonic.exe, and narrowly defeats him with the help of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Mecha Sally, although Mecha Sally dies in the process despite Sonic's attempts to help her recover from her injuries. Later, Sonic is attacked both physically and emotionally when Metal Sonic returns to his antagonistic ways and Ino Yamanaka joins Metal Sonic, as both of them blame Sonic for letting Mecha Sally die. Following this, and another fierce battle with Sonic.exe, Sonic leaves the Heroes of Legend and passes leadership over to Bowser, although he informs the Heroes of Legend that he will help them if they call Sonic, as Sonic now intends to make up for his past mistakes. In Season 40, Sonic the Hedgehog was killed in the Mobian onslaught prior to the nations of the Smash Bros. Galaxy transition into The Galactic Empire. Classic Sonic Classic Sonic is Sonic's younger self. He debuts in Season 20 due to Time Eater damaging the timeline. Classic Sonic teams up with Sonic in order to repair the damage. In Season 23, Classic Sonic teams up with his older self once again in order to fight Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. Dreamcast Sonic Dreamcast Sonic is Sonic as he appeared in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Dreamcast Sonic first appears in Season 23 along with Dreamcast Knuckles and Dreamcast Shadow, where they are pursuing Dreamcast Eggman for kidnapping Dreamcast Tails and stealing the Master Emerald. However, the trio is ambushed by the League of Villains, who send Dreamcast Knuckles flying. Despite their power, Dreamcast Sonic and Dreamcast Shadow are overwhelmed by Dr. Eggman's combat robots due to not having as much experience as their older selves. However, the duo are saved by Sonic and Shadow, and join the heroes to help defeat the villains permanently. Appearance Sonic's appearance is based off his modern day appearance. Personality Sonic is calm and relaxed most of the time. In battle, Sonic is a bit more serious, but not as much as Shadow and Vegeta. He likes to raise Chao. Sonic is also somewhat arrogant, as he usually taunts his opponents. Despite this, Sonic cares for his friends, and becomes depressed if they are harmed or distrusting of him due to his actions. During the Into the Darkness Arc, Sonic is obsessed with freeing Miles "Tails" Prower from Yami Bakura's control. This causes Sonic to act more and more aggressive and uncaring, not thinking about saving Meta Knight, Zelda, and Toon Link from Yami Bakura as well, though he later reveals he was hoping Meta Knight would come to his senses. However, Sonic becomes much colder after Meta Knight slaughters his friends. After being purified, Sonic is less cheerful, due to the pain in his heart caused by the death of his friends. In Season 25, Sonic suffers an emotional breakdown after his fall from grace, as he is now feared and hated by the world he protected for years and has lost most of his friends' trust, leaving him alone with only the other Heroes of Legend, Ben, Shadow, Taylean, and Mecha Sally still believing in him, though this is because they were also disgraced, with the exception of Taylean and Mecha Sally. In Season 32, Sonic suffers another breakdown, due to his inability to prevent Solaris from damaging the creation of the dimensions, as this caused his friends to suffer greatly. However, the other Heroes of Legend get Sonic out of his depression by reminding him of how he never gave up in the past. However, Sonic becomes depressed again after the Angel Island conflict, as he no longer sees any way to save the Earth from itself. Luckily, Omega manages to restore Sonic's fighting spirit. These hardships ultimately helped Sonic mature, as he became less arrogant due to the effect his arrogance had on his friends, and after defeating Mechtavius Destroyer said he didn't deserve all the credit, because they all did it together. Despite this, Sonic isn't above teasing his opponents. Ultimately, Sonic strives for peace, and is determined to do whatever he has to in order to restore the peace the dimensions had before the Tier List came into existence. In Season 33, Sonic's personality changes drastically. Having discovered Master Hand's attempt to combine Phazon and Dark Matter, and recalling the last things Ganondorf and Zero Two said when he saw them last, Sonic comes to the conclusion that the only way to obtain peace is through force. However, it is later revealed that Ganondorf was manipulating Sonic's mind. Sonic returns to his usual self after Ganondorf releases him, but is left with immense guilt at his actions, which is only worsened after Mecha Sally accuses him of being a traitor following her ressurection. Initially, Sonic still had faith in Mecha Sally despite her desire to kill him. However, after Mecha Sally roboticized Ino and the events that followed, Sonic has lost all hope in Mecha Sally, and reluctantly decides to kill her to prevent her from sinking any lower. However, Sonic ultimately decides against this, as it would just be what Mephiles wants. Despite this, Sonic is not ready for Mecha Sally to forgive him, as he fears that Mephiles might try to harm her if she does. In Season 35, it is revealed that Sonic's arrogance and overconfidence from the previous seasons was merely a facade, as he remembers everything from the 1st Cycle just like Mario and Bowser, but used his traditional personality to hide what he knew as well as hide his sorrow at Sally's death in the development cycle. Alternate Forms Super Sonic- Sonic's Final Smash and ace in the hole. He used to only have access to this form with all 7 Chaos Emeralds, but Naruto taught him how to access with only a few Emeralds. Werehog- Sonic has access to this form from Sonic Unleashed. It has been overshadowed by his Super form and Pure State and isn't used as much. Pure State- Sonic acquired this form when the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain sensed he had a pure heart. It was soon replaced by his Balanced State. Balanced State- Sonic acquired this form after everyone acquired their Pure State. Hyper Sonic- Sonic's Ascent Mode. It is revealed in Season 35 that Sonic acquired his Ascent Mode after Peach's past self enhanced the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Emeralds. Darkspine Sonic- Sonic unlocked this form after Meta Knight slaughtered his friends. Excalibur Sonic- Sonic unlocked this form when he picked up Caliburn/Excalibur. Trivia *Sonic's voice changes in Season 23. For most of the series, Sonic had his voice from Sonic Adventure, but in Season 23 Sonic uses his Sonic Generations voice, though he reverts to his original voice after Wiseman is revived. Sonic then occasionally shifted between his Sonic X voice and his Sonic Generations voice before settling on his Sonic Generations voice. *Sonic is the second character whose voice changed, the first being Gohan. *Sonic and Dr. Eggman are the only characters with 2 younger counterparts. *Prior to revealing himself to Shadow, Sonic used a voice filter to alter his voice, presumably to conceal his identity. Theme Songs Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighters